1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication game system which enables game battles among remote game devices which are being connected to a server. More particularly, the communication game system of this invention provides a new communication game control method by providing such functions that enable complicated battle control within groups that are formed at the request of players, selection of characters to be used in the game with no sense of abnormality, and broadened communications among the game audience.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been communication game systems in which game devices operated by different players are connected to a common game server and battle games among remote players are made possible.
In these systems, the server is designed to list and display the game devices that are being connected to it at the moment. The server is programmed in such a way that when any of the game devices challenge another game device to a battle, the server controls the transactions of the battle acceptance between the challengers and when the battle is accepted, the server monitors the sending and receiving of commands between the game devices and intermediates the game devices.
In conventional systems, when a competitor is determined, a common screen for selecting the player""s own characters to use in the battle game is displayed on the competing game devices. The players select their favorite characters from the common screen on each of their game devices. This selection information is sent and received between the players in real time via the server. Accordingly, the character selection information of both the players is displayed on the common character selection screen.
Furthermore, conventional systems are designed in such a manner that competitors can send messages to each other while battling game.
The appearance of such communication game systems have enabled players to enjoy playing game battles with other players.
However, in the battle method of the conventional communication game systems, transactions including applications for game battles, acceptance thereof, and battles are only repeated. Although it is possible to play battles with a multiplicity of game devices, it is impossible to realize such communications as people have in playing games with a plurality of friends at amusement arcades. Moreover, since the way of playing games with such game systems has no potential for development, players tend to easily become bored.
Among the competing game devices, the character selection information is displayed in real time mutually also on the competitor""s side. Accordingly, it is possible to find out in advance what character the competitor has selected, thereby losing the excitement of the game.
On the other hand, in the circumstances where the character selection screen provides a mode for selecting customized characters, a screen only for the selection of the customized characters is displayed on the game device which has designated the selection of the customized characters. Namely, at this point, different character selection screens are displayed on the competitors"" devices. If in this situation manual operations to select a customized character are performed on one game device, the movement of a cursor in relation to such operations is transmitted to the other game device, thereby causing a cursor of the other game device to move incomprehensibly on the screen which is not the screen for the selection of the customized characters, and this action seems strange to the other party. On the contrary, if the competitors know the other party""s strategy each other, the movement of the other party""s cursor gives a hint to which customized character will be selected, thereby losing the excitement of the game as described above.
Moreover, with conventional communication game systems, it is possible to exchange messages between competitors, thereby enabling players to enjoy the game. However, game watching parties can do nothing but watch the game which is being played, including the messages. Accordingly, as described above, it is impossible to realize the situation where a player plays games with a plurality of friends at amusement arcades, thereby resulting in the problem in that the players easily become bored.
In consideration of the above-described problems, it is an object of this invention to provide a communication game system and its processing method which will facilitate communications between players and make communication games more entertaining by providing a wide variety of ways to play a game that have not been provided by the conventional communication game systems.
It is another object of this invention to provide a communication game system and its processing method which will make communication games more entertaining by facilitating such communications between game watching parties as have not been provided by the conventional game systems.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a communication game system and its processing method which will not give a sense of abnormality in the operations of the selection of characters to be used in a battle game and which prevents a player from becoming bored with the game.
In order to achieve these objects, it is necessary to satisfy a demand to play with those who can be called friends of kindred spirits on the network in the communication game environment where a multiplicity of any persons participate.
It is also necessary to satisfy a demand to enable the evaluation of a player""s own skills in a variety of battle combinations such as team battles, round-robin battles, and tournament battles that are normally performed in games and competitions where many people participate.
Even if a player himself is not fighting in a battle, it is necessary to satisfy a demand to enjoy watching the battles of other players.
Moreover, in the selection of battle characters on the screen, it is necessary to satisfy a demand to enjoy playing a game without giving a feeling of abnormality and without losing the excitement of the game.
This invention is a communication game system comprising client systems and a game server system for communicating with the client systems, wherein the game server system comprises a database which stores, according to several kinds of battle modes, group information for relating a plurality of client systems to each other as one battle group, and wherein when any one battle group is designated, the game server system is configured so as to refer to the group information related to the designated battle group, to decide a battle combination among the client systems belonging to the same battle group, to perform the battle by managing the sending and receiving of data between the client systems to be determined according to the combination, and then to decide the next combination in accordance with the results of the battle.
For example, at least one of the group information stored in the database contains game rule information for setting up a battle mode designed to enable a winner, a loser, both fixed client systems, or either one of the fixed client systems to continue playing battles against other client systems when a battle is over. When the battle is over, the game server system decides the next battle combination by referring to the game rule information. When an acceptance command is sent from both client systems corresponding to the next battle combination, the game server system performs the battle.
For example, at least one of the group information stored in the database stores schedule information for setting up a team battle mode in which one battle group is divided into two subgroups. When a battle is over, the game server system refers to the schedule information and decides the next battle combination by selecting the winner client system as a result of the battle and the other client system which belongs to the subgroup of the loser client system and which has not played a battle. Preferably, this schedule information has a previously set battle order within the subgroup, and when the last client system surviving in either one of the subgroups loses a battle, the game server system reports the results of the relevant team battle to each client system.
For example, at least one of the group information stored in the database stores registration information for setting up a round-robin battle mode in which the client systems are ordered in such a manner that when a battle is over, one client system plays battles against all the other client systems in the same battle group. When a battle of one combination is over, the game server system refers to the registration information and decides the next battle combination by selecting, for each client system, another client system against which the former client system has not yet played a battle, and which is not battling. Preferably, when battles of all the combinations are over, the game server system reports the results of the round-robin battles as a score sheet to each client system.
For example, at least one of the group information stored in the database stores registration information to set up a tournament battle mode for playing battles in a tournament style within the same battle group when a battle is over. When a battle of one combination is over, the game server system decides battle combinations by referring to the registration information and decides the next battle combination by selecting the winning client systems in the battles of the decided combinations. Preferably, when one client system wins its way to the final battle in the tournament, the game server system reports the results of the tournament as a tournament sheet.
This invention is characterized in that when any of the client systems makes a battle request, the game server system selects and executes either an easy battle mode in which any one of the other client systems is selected to battle, or an expert battle mode in which the client system belongs to any one of the battle groups and plays battles within each battle group.
For example, the game server system provides each client system with a battle mode menu for having each client system browse battle groups by referring to the group information. When any battle group is selected among the client systems in the battle mode menu, this game server system reads the group information corresponding to the selected battle group from the database and displays the content of such group information.
Preferably, the database stores battle history information of the client systems belonging to any of the battle groups, and when any client system is selected among the client systems in the battle mode menu, the game server system reads the battle history information corresponding to the selected client system and displays such battle history information.
Preferably, when a battle combination within the battle group is to be decided, the game server system determines the combination possibilities according to the degree of strength which is judged according to the battle history information of each client system.
Preferably, when a battle combination within the battle group is to be decided, the game server system handicaps each client system according to the battle history information, and in the case of a battle of such handicapped combination, the update of the battle history information as a result of the battle is prohibited.
More preferably, the game system comprises a WWW server system connected to the wide area network, and the game server system creates a file for displaying battle history on the basis of the battle history information and stores the file in a storage area of the WWW server system in such a state that the file can be read by a computer.
According to this invention, when any of the client systems request the creation of a new battle group, the game server system newly registers new group information with the database on the basis of the settings of the client system.
Moreover, when any of the client systems request the participation in any of the battle groups, the game server system of this invention relates the client system to the group information of the battle group for which the participation request is made.
The game server system of this invention sends and receives battle data to and from the client systems which are fighting within the battle group, while it sends to and receives from the client systems, which are not fighting within the battle group, battle watching data for watching battles between the fighting client systems.
Preferably, the database has associating information to associate a message, which during a battle each client system wants to give to the watching client systems, with the operations of a game player. When any of the client systems is fighting a battle, the game server system refers to the operations of the client system, reads the associating information associated with the operations, and reports such associating information to the watching client systems.
Similarly, when any of the client systems is fighting a battle and when a message is sent from a watching client system, the game server system reports the message to other client systems.
Moreover, the client system comprises a vibration generating means for transmitting vibrations to a game player in response to a command from the game server system, and the game server system sends to other client systems a command to drive the vibration generating means in accordance with the operations of any of the client systems. There is no limitation to the xe2x80x9cvibration generation meansxe2x80x9d and any kind of such means can be applied, including those using piezoelectric elements or those using eccentric motors.
Specifically, the game server system of this invention comprises: database for associating a plurality of client systems as a battle group; a communication device for sending and receiving data to and from each client system; and a processor for managing game battles between a plurality of client systems within the same battle group by referring to the database.
A communication game processing method of this invention is performed between a client system and a game server system communicating with the client system, and the method is characterized in that it comprises the steps of: the game server system""s referring to a database storing a plurality of group information which correspond to several kinds of battle modes and which associate a plurality of client systems as one battle group; when any one of the battle groups is designated, referring to the group information associated to the designated battle group and deciding a battle combination among the client systems belonging to the same battle group; performing a battle by managing the sending and receiving of data between the client systems decided by the combination; and deciding the next combination in accordance with the results of the battle.
At least one of the group information stored in the database contains game rule information to set up such battle mode in which it is set forth that when a battle is over, a winner, a loser, both fixed client systems, or either one of the fixed client systems continues to fight a battle with other client systems. In the step of deciding the next combination, when the battle is over, reference is made to the game rule information, thereby deciding the next battle combination.
At least one of the group information stored in the database stores schedule information to set up a team battle mode in which one battle group is divided into two subgroups. In the step of deciding the next combination, when the battle is over, reference is made to the schedule information, thereby deciding, as the next battle combination, the winning client system as a result of the battle and another client system which belongs to the subgroup of the losing client system, and which has not fought a battle.
Moreover, at least one of the group information stored in the database stores registration information to set up a round-robin battle mode in which the client systems are ordered in such a manner that when a battle is over, one client system fights battles with all the other client systems in the same battle group. In the step of deciding the next combination, when a battle of one combination is over, the next battle combination for each client system is decided by selecting the other client system against which the former client system has not yet fought any battle, and which is not fighting.
At least one of the group information stored in the database stores registration information to set up a tournament battle mode in which when a battle is over, the client systems fight battles within the same battle group in a tournament style. In the step of deciding the next combination, when a battle of one combination is over, battle combinations are decided by referring to the registration information, and it is decided that the winners of the battles of the decided combinations are then to fight in the next battle combination.
Preferably, when any of the client systems request a battle, the method comprises the step of selecting and executing either an easy battle mode in which any one of the other client systems is selected to battle, or an expert battle mode in which the client system belongs to any of the battle groups and fights battles in each such battle group.
More preferably, the communication game processing method comprises the step of providing each client system with a battle mode menu for having each client system browse the battle groups by referring to the group information.
Such a communication game processing method may be provided through record media, such as CD-ROM, DVD, or communication lines, in a program format executable by the computer.
Another embodiment of this invention is a communication game system capable of sending and receiving data on a game in real time through the game server system between such client systems of the plurality of client systems, which have already decided on their competitors. Regarding each of the plurality of client systems, upon receiving and sending the data between the client systems, when one client system sends the data by including data to be nullified, the other client system applies the nullification process to the data to be nullified.
Preferably, each of the plurality of client systems comprises: a sending means for sending the data including the data to be nullified to the game server system; and a nullification processing means for nullifying the data to be nullified when the data to be nullified is sent from the game server system. For example, the sending means is the means for sending the data to be nullified together with information indicating the nullification.
The information indicating the nullification is, for example, positional information representing which display position on the screen corresponds to the data to be nullified. This information indicating the nullification may be a flag or dummy data representing the nullification.
Moreover, the data to be nullified is, for example, data on the details of the operation of a game player when he selects a customized character on a screen for selecting a game character. The data on the details of the operation is, for example, the data on the operations of a controller or a pad.
Preferably, each of the plurality of client systems comprises a means for presenting a screen, as a game character selection screen, including a first button for selecting a common character previously stored in the plurality of client systems, and a second button for shifting to a mode for selecting an uncommon customized character which can be stored by a memory device attachable to a desired client system, and the data to be nullified is data representing the operation state when the second button is selected.
Also preferably, the nullification processing means is the processing to read and nullify the data to be nullified by causing the data to be in a non-display state.
A system provided as still another embodiment of this invention is the system capable of sending and receiving data on a game in real time through the game server system between such client systems of the plurality of client systems, who have already decided their competitors, and the system is characterized in that when each of the plurality of client systems watches the game, the client system is capable of chatting with other client systems in the game watching state through the game server system.
Preferably, each of the plurality of client systems comprises: a sending means for receiving the content of the chat from a game player while watching the game and then sending character string information corresponding to the content to the game server system; and a display means for displaying the character string information by superposing it on a game screen on the monitor when the character string information is sent from the game server system. The display means is, for example, means for displaying the character string information in a semitransparent window which is set up on the background of the game screen on the monitor screen.
A further embodiment of this invention is a communication game system capable of sending and receiving data on a game in real time through the game server system between such client systems of the plurality of client systems, which have already decided on their competitors, and the system is characterized in that when each of the plurality of client systems watches the game, the client system displays an image of a game space, in which the game is performed, being projected from a changeable virtual visual point within the game space.